litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
PokeRP2 Location Index
The list of locations within PokeRP2! Will include points of interests, interesting NPCs, and available Pokemon. It will be your responsibility to make sure locations are unlocked however. Pokemon after the // are found in the rustling grass/dust/water. Rustling grass must be something that is searched ''for, not just found on a whim. That means multiple posts. The encounter rates are listed next to them (unless they are the only one in which case the encounter rate is 100%) and if an rng is done by someone other than a host, a screenshot must be provided as proof. Swirling dust is a bit different in that Pokemon have a 40% chance of spawning, and then a 55% chance of getting a Gym, and 5% chance of getting an evolutionary stone. ''Italicized ''Pokemon are Pokemon that are very difficult to find, and as such an extra amount of time should be spent looking for them before encounters. Similar to rustling grass/dust/water, this means multiple posts and maybe encounters with multiple Pokemon first if you want to be realistic. Each route or dungeon-like are you may battle five (5) Trainers for a reward of 500 PD for each victory. Their Pokemon are up to you, but I am going to trust that you will make them somewhat challenging to battle. Nuvema Town - 5 A town nestled in a cozy section of Unova. Has a humble but important vibe. Leads to Route 1. * Houses of everyone from Nuvema (Ray, Sawyer, Reece, Joseph, Gillian, Kim, Kevin) * Pokemon Research Lab * Bianca's House * Cheren's House Aspertia City - 5 (14 when you return to challenge the Gym) A small city at the foot of high mountains where you can see all of Unova. Home to the Aspertia City Gym which gives out the Basic Badge. * Houses/Apartments of everyone from Aspertia (Dennis, Alison, Tristan, Ashwin, Jess, Lawrence) * Pokemon Center * Pokemon Gym * Pokemon Research Lab * Apartment Complex * Scenic Outlook '''Fishing Pokemon: '''Basculin (B) // Basculin ® '''Surfing Pokemon: '''Basculin ® // Basculin (B) Route 1 - 6 A small, straight path that connects Nuvema Town to Accumula Town. Has grassy patches and small ponds. '''Grass Pokemon: '''Patrat, Lillipup, Jigglypuff // Audino (80%), Dunsparce (20%) '''Fishing Pokemon: '''Basculin ® // Basculin (B) '''Surfing Pokemon: '''Basculin (B) // Basculin ® Route 19 - 6 A path formed at the foot of mountains, with a gradual slope. It connects Aspertia City to Floccesy Town. Has grassy patches and a small pond. '''Grass Pokemon: '''Patrat, Purrloin, Skitty // Audino '''Fishing Pokemon: '''Basculin ®, Magikarp // Goldeen (70%), Basculin (B) (30%) '''Surfing Pokemon: '''Basculin (B) // Basculin ® Accumula Town - 7 A cozy little town at the end of Route 1. Not very populated, but the first mark of a new Trainer's journey. * Pokemon Center * Apartments * Lass Diana - standing near the Pokemon Center Floccesy Town - 7 A humble town which is famous for a clock tower that tells of its beginnings. * Small Clock Tower * Pokemon Center * Alder's House and Training Field Route 2 - 10 A forested path that connects Accumula Town to Striaton City. Known for having Trainers who like to battle. '''Grass Pokemon: '''Patrat, Lillipup, Purrloin, Jigglypuff // Audino (80%), Lickitung (20%) Route 20 - 10 A deceptively large route, where the first half is elevated and connects to Floccesy Ranch and the second half is at the bottom of some stairs and connects to Virbank City. '''1st Half Pokemon: '''Partrat, Purrloin, ''Bidoof // Audino (80%), Dunsparce (20%) Fishing Pokemon: '''Basculin (B), Poliwag // Poliwag (75%), Poliwhirl (24%), Politoed (1%) '''Surfing Pokemon: '''Basculin ®, Azurill // Basculin (B) (50%), Azurill (25%), Marill (25%) '''2nd Half Pokemon: ''Sewaddle'', Pidove, Sunkern // Audino (80%), Mankey (20%) Striaton City - 12 A small city with big potential. Famous for its cafe that doubles as a gym. Connected to the Dreamyard. Home to the Striaton City Gym, which gives out the Trio Badge. * Pokemon Center * Pokemon Gym * Trainer School * Fennel and Amanita's house Fishing Pokemon: 'Basculin ®, Goldeen // Basculin (B) (70%), Goldeen (29%), Seaking (1%) '''Surfing Pokemon: '''Basculin (B), Corphish // Basculin ® (75%), Corphish (25%) Floccesy Ranch - 12 A ranch that was created as Pokemon and people gathered there. Please do not bother the Mareep that are grazing in the fields and instead look for Pokemon in the surrounding woods. A couple of farmhands can be battled here, as well as children who like to play. * Rancher Owners - The lovely husband and wife who own the ranch '''Grass Pokemon: '''Patrat, Purrloin, Psyduck, Mareep, ''Azurill, Pidove, Riolu // Audino, Dunsparce '''Fishing Pokemon: '''Basculin ®, Poliwag // Poliwag (75%), Poliwhirl (24%), Politoed (1%) '''Surfing Pokemon: '''Basculin (B), Azurill / Basculin ® (50%), Azurill (25%), Marill (25%) Dreamyard - 14 The ruins of some old facility or factory. They have an otherworldly feel to them. The actual interior is closed. '''Grass Pokemon: Patrat, Lillipup, Purrloin, Rattata, Venonat, Ralts // Audino (50%), Dunsparce (20%), Drowzee (20%), Munna (10%) Route 3 - 16 A large route that crosses over a pond and connects to Nacrene City. Also access to Wellspring Cave. * Day-Care * Preschool Grass Pokemon: Patrat, Lillipup, Purrloin, Pidove, Blitzle, Bidoof // Audino (70%), Yanma (30%) Fishing Pokemon: Basculin ®, Magikarp // Basculin (B) Surfing Pokemon: Basculin (B), Magikarp // Basculin ® Wellspring Cave - 17 A gross little cave that's really moist. Ew. Ground Pokemon: '''Roggenrola, Woobat / Drilbur (40%) '''Fishing Pokemon: Poliwag, Magikarp // Poliwhirl 'Surfing Pokemon: '''Poliwag, ''Magikarp // Poliwhirl Nacrene City - 17 A city made up of old warehouses that have been transformed into homes for budding artists. Home to the Nacrene City Gym which gives out the Basic Badge. * Pokemon Center * Museum (doubles as Pokemon Gym) * Contest Hall (opposite the Gym) * Cafe Warehouse * Loblolly's Studio * Dye's Studio * Burgh's Studio * Alison's family home Virbank City - 17 A coastal city with lots of clouds and smoke, famous for its punk-rock vibe. Has a very successful ferry service that leads to Castelia City. * Pokemon Center * Pokemon Gym * Contest Hall (where PokeStar Studios was, to the north) * Virbank Complex (to the south of the city) * Harbor * Fisherman at the Harbor * Joseph's family home '''Fishing Pokemon: '''Mareanie, Qwilfish // Krabby (95%), Kingler (5%) '''Surfing Pokemon: '''Jellicent // Alomomola Virbank Complex - 18 A complex that was designed with the intention of people and Pokemon working together. * Supervisor * Systems Analyst * Mysterious Drifter '''Outside Grass Pokemon: '''Patrat, Pidove, Magnemite, ''Magby, Elekid, ''// Audino (80%), Alolan Grimer (20%) '''Fishing Pokemon: '''Finneon, Krabby, Qwilfish // Krabby (90%), Lumineon (5%), Kingler (5%) '''Surfing Pokemon: '''Frillish // Alomomola Category:PokeRP2